


Here and Now

by mizzshy



Series: Pride Month fic challenge [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzshy/pseuds/mizzshy
Summary: Mila strokes one toe down Sara's foot, expecting the usual giggle and playful kick, but Sara says nothing, lying still.[Day 21 of Pride Month fic challenge.]





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the [original post](https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/its-pride-month-the-wonderful-people-at-the) over on tumblr for the challenge.
> 
> Today's prompt is 'proposal'.

Through the haze of waking, Mila can feel Sara snuggled behind her, wrapped together in the old green quilt they both love. Her breath is warm and tickles the little hairs on the back of Mila's neck, spreading goosebumps down her back, across her shoulders, and she grins into her pillow.

“Good morning,” Sara whispers, kissing just behind Mila's ear. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah...” Mila shuffles away a little so she can roll over and face Sara, instinctively rolling in just a little closer to steal a kiss. “You?”

“Mmm,” Sara nods, lacing their fingers together. “Very.”

They lie in contented silence, breathing slow and listening to the sound of traffic outside. Mila strokes one toe down Sara's foot, expecting the usual giggle and playful kick, but Sara says nothing, lying still.

“You okay?” Mila asks, unable to keep the little frown from her face or voice.

Sara nods, meeting Mila's eyes again. “Can I ask you something?”

Mila nods, her throat suddenly dry. Sara gives her another soft smile and squeezes her hand.

“Will you marry me?”

Mila blinks, her brows rising and mouth falling open. “Really?”

Sara laughs. “Really.”

Mila stares at her in silence for another long moment. “You're sure?” she finally asks, getting another laugh from Sara.

“Yes, I'm sure!” she says, and there's a hint of something else lingering behind her words. “Will you?”

Mila continues to gaze at her. There's an eyelash clinging to the bridge of her nose and her hair is standing up on one side. The usual quirk of a grin on her lips is tender, earnest, and only now does Mila notice the faint tremble of Sara's hand in hers. She's perfect.

“Yes,” whispers Mila, like it's a secret, but only because her breath sees to have deserted her. She clears her throat. “Yes!”

Mila thinks she's never seen a smile so bright in her life – at quarters this close it's almost blinding and it almost hurts how beautiful Sara is. When they reach for each other, Mila feels a dampness on her cheek and doesn't know which one of them started crying but she sure as hell can't stop now.

 


End file.
